1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a coil binding machine. More particularly, the invention relates to a fully automatic coil binding machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the regular coil binding process, first, a row of holes are punched in a stack of paper and then a coil is inserted through the holes. Last, the two ends of the coil are cut up.
As of now, there are two methods to carry out coil binding process: by pure manual labor and by machine. If it is carried out by pure manual labor, such method takes too much time and manpower and hence can not be used to carry out the binding for a large amount of books. Therefore, machine must be used to carry out the binding of a large amount of books. However, in the binding process by machine, the coil can not spin through the holes smoothly because the holes are not oriented at appropriate angle and curvature; therefore, such angle and curvature have to be manually formed at the binding edge before the coil spin through the holes, lowering the speed in the binding process and often resulting in inaccuracy in such angle and curvature.